Unneccessary Insecurites
by QueenHatshepsut
Summary: JBL thinks he's an old man and is insecure about it. Phil is a chronic insomniac and is insecure about being in a new relationship after KN. Go through them finding out how to love each other along with Matt and Jeff. Good story, although unusual pairing.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey y'all, I said that I was going to revising some things with pretty all my stories. And this is the first of the multi chapter ones that I decided that I needed to tackle. So I hope that y'all will continue to stay for more updates, I know this hasn't been updated for awhile and whatnot. But I do want to continue this story. It's dear to me. I do hope y'all will like the updated revisions that I have made. I also have a new chapter in the works for this lovely one also. Thanks for reading and reviewing in the past y'all.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Phil pov<span>**

I yawned, stumbling through the backstage area trying to find a quiet place so I could sleep. The bags were back under my eyes and I looked HORRIBLE! I pushed open a random door, saw a couch and flopped on it. I shoulda known it was occupied from hearing the shower running, but I did I listen? Of course not. I just hoped it wasn't some big motherfucker who wanted to eat me like Mark Henry.

* * *

><p><strong><span>JBL pov<span>**

I walked out the showering humming "Sweet Home Alabama" to find a dark angel passed out on my couch. "Well, I'll be damned," I muttered.

I'll admit it, I've always had a crush on Phil, but I highly doubt he'd go for an old guy like me. Let's be honest here, I'm much older than him. It is what it is. Why change it?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Phil pov<span>**

I woke to the smell of cinnamon in the air. I opened my eyes to the cutest, yet unusual sight. Jay was sitting in a chair humming the Beach Boys and knitting.

I smirked and sat up, stretching. "I knew you were closer to Vince's age than you let on."

"No, I just appreciate good music. Tea?" I nodded and thanked him when he gave me the mug.

"Soo…may I ask why you were sleep in my dressing room?" I looked down, sheepish. Of course he wouldn't want some crazy indie comic-nerd crashing his room.

"Hey-hey now, I was jus' wonderin'. 'm not mad or anything."

"Promise?"

He nodded. "Promise."

I sighed and shrugged. "I just needed a quiet place to sleep. I haven't had a good night's sleep in awhile. Chronic insomnia. When I'm not in a stable place, I don't sleep. I may nap, but not a full night like I need to, unless—" I bit my lip to stop myself from saying something that he didn't need to know.

"Unless what?"

"Nothing," I squeaked.

I had to get out of there. I spent too long here and almost let it slip. Nobody knows, except for Matt and Jeff, that the only way I sleep in an unstable place for long is if I'm wrapped up in somebody's arms. Like full blown cuddling. But just having sex and then cuddling doesn't work, at all.

I peeked up at him and saw him staring at me. "I uh-I have to go now…so…yeah…" I scooted out of there fast. 'Dammit! What the hell is wrong with me! He probably thinks I'm some freak or something!' I looked down and slapped my forehead. "I still had the damn mug!"

* * *

><p><strong><span> JBL pov<span>**

He ran out of here pretty fast…there's more to his story. But he has my mug, so I'll see him one way or another. Hopefully the tea will help him later. Knowing him though, it probably won't though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Phil pov**

I'm tired as hell and the show just ended. I need uninterrupted sleep desperately.

"Philly!" Jeff squeaked, munching on never-ending skittles.

"Huh?"

"You look like hell, babycakes. Whatsa' matter?" I shrug.

"Usual. Not enough sleep." I stumble, but keep walking.

I have to at least make it back to the hotel and to the bed. I refuse to take the sleeping pills, coz I know I'll be addicted in the worst way.

"Jeffro, take him to the car and I'll get our things." Matt says.

"No, I need the mug!" I yell and run back to my dressing room to get it. When I come back to where they're standing, I'm clutching the mug like my life depends on it.

"Ooo…Philly's got a secret admirer!"

"Shut up Jeff." I grumble. "Onward."

We walk to the car and Jeff and Matt were cuddled against each other. I felt a pang in my chest remembering I used to be cuddled up like that… but that was a long time ago.

"Do you miss him?" I think hard about Matt's question.

"No… I don't miss him, per se. I miss the comfort and the relationship itself, that's all. Time to accept that he never really loved me and time to accept that I was nothing more than a pawn to him." Matt nodded.

"Philly's a BOSS! He doesn't miss that prick anyway! Have you seen him in Magic Mike? Made me wanna claw my damn eyes out." Matt and I just stare at Jeff.

"Too much?" I just laugh at him, coz that's Jeffro, and I wouldn't ever change that about him. We all shuffle to the car and get in.

* * *

><p><strong>AT THE HOTEL<strong>

We all shuffle into the lobby, tired and about to drop dead.

"Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself Phil?" I nod and sigh. One thing that Jeff was and that was protective and willing to do anything for those he loved.

"I'm fine, honestly. Besides, you can't sing me to sleep forever. And the fact that Matt's glaring at me… nah, I'm good. Thanks though." He nods and shuffles off with Matt. I walk up to the receptionist, about to ask if they have any good tea around when I heard him.

"No need love, I have some upstairs." Everything just seemed to freeze.

* * *

><p><strong>JBL pov<strong>

After the semi-uneventual show, I head back to the hotel to go relax. Hunter and Shawn wanted me to go out with them. I think not. The only guys that I found were twinks and they only wanted me for my money. I made that mistake twice, and I will never make it again.

"But Phil—"

"Finish that sentence Hunt, I will castrate you. Phill isn't a twink. He definitely doesn't look it. If you wanna call somebody a twink, call Shawn a twink. No offense man."

Shawn smirked. "None taken." After that unnecessary ordeal, I head back to the hotel to relax. As I walked in, I saw him in the lobby and heard him ask the receptionist if they had any good tea.

"No need love, I has some upstairs." He froze and I saw him turn around and stare at me. I held out a hand to him and smiled when he took it. I led him to the elevator.

"Need anything from your room?"

"No." I kissed his hand and wrapped him up in my arms. He shuddered and snuggled in more.

"Thank you." I kissed the top of his head.

"Not a problem, ever." I smiled and picked him up and walked to my room.

"Bed…Sleep with me, yeah?" he didn't mean it how he said, right? Right?

"Nevermind, I'll just go."

"No…no, I will. I just normally don't d-do that, no?" my face was beet red. I hadn't blushed that bad since…ever. And then he fuckin' laughed. He laughed.

"No, no, I meant cuddling."

-Oh…of course he wouldn't want an old skeezer like me!-

I felt my heart drop. It's crushed. Any hope, now gone, and I could only blame myself.

"No! no! dammit J. I meant that I want to cuddle with you and yes I want to have sex with you, but not right now. I don't do one night stands. And stop thinking you're an old skeezer coz you're not!" I shrugged and shuffled to turn off the tea keetle.

–Doesn't matter anyway-

I fixed the tea mechanically, my heart dying once again. I reckon I'll be alone for forever. Seems bout right, anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Phil pov<strong>

I seriously want to bang my head on the coffee table a few hundred times. He looked so damn hurt and rejected and I, me, Philip Motherfuckin' Jack Brooks, did it! How the hell am I gonna fix it? He's not old, he's sweet, caring, smart, funny, sexy…

'You love him' a small voice said. I didn't think that I loved him...right? Or maybe I do. Love at first sight kind of thing. He was just...he's everything I've wanted in a man and more than I could ever dream of.

Fuck me sideways by Mark Henry. I shuffle towards him and wrap my arms around his waist.

"W-what are you d-doing?" he stutters out. He has such a cute stutter!

"Apologizing." I mumble, face pressed into the middle of his back… fuck my shortness.

"No harm done. You just brought up some concrete points that nailed it home for me." I shook my head.

"No, I should've worded my words differently. I always confuse people, sometimes my self, actually. I hate myself when I write and then I can barely understand what I've written, because I tend to go on mini-tangents and what not…-"

He starts laughing. "What? What happened?"

"You ramble!" then he launches into this whole giggly fit, while holding his stomach because he can't breathe, gasps for air, while laughing silently and crying, until finally tapering off and stealing glances at me and having mini bouts of laughter and just sitting there on the kitchenette floor staring up at me and silently shaking his head. I cocked an eyebrow.

"You done?" he giggled. He fuckin' giggled and said, "You said 'cocked'!" I throw my hands up and walk away.

"No, no, don't go!" he grabs my wrist and tugs me down onto his lap.

"'m sorry darlin'. Couldn't help it." I nod. And then giggle myself.

"It was pretty funny," I amend. He nods and cuddles me closer to him. he's so damn warm and I love it. I just snuggled deeper until the black caresses me into dreamland.

* * *

><p><strong>12 HOURS LATER<strong>

I wake up on something really soft that smells like chocolate. And there's this soft breathing and movement on my back. Then I feel this arm pull me closer.

"Mmm…phil…" then snores.

I'll admit, first thing that came to my mind is that some guy kidnapped me after I've possibly passed out somewhere. But thankfully, I still have my clothes on and we have the next few days off. I roll over and look at the clock. Two in the afternoon. Mehh… I look at J's sleeping face and he looks like a baby. His slender nose, sandy eyebrows, and tousled hair so different from the persona that they make him play on tv. He's a complete douche on tv, but a natural sweetheart afterwards. He'll actually take the time out and give the younger wrestlers pointers and things and talk to them. His passion for wrestling was real and not fake. He actually gave a damn about people.

'Don't compare Kevin to John, it's not fair' I sighed, knowing that the voice was right.

–I know- I looked back up at J's face and saw him smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." He smirks.

"Look J, I just want to say sorry again." He nods.

"Thanks, and I get it now. I'm not old for you." I nod and snuggle deeper within his arms. His baby blue orbs bore back into my olive green ones. The moment is calm, and just what we need. No tension, just us in a bubble. He smiles and I see all his laugh lines, and I just want to give him more.

"Hi," he says, his Texan accent more prominent.

"Hi." I know my Chicago accent is out big time. He runs his fingers along my cheek and I close my eyes and lean into them.

* * *

><p><strong>5 HOURS LATER<strong>

We must have fallen asleep again. I stretch and open my eyes to find him staring at me. Normally, people would be freaked out to find somebody staring at them while they sleep, but it doesn't bother me at all. I highly encourage it.

"How long have you been up?" I ask through a yawn.

"Not long." Our stomachs growl, and I realize that I haven't eaten anything since the day before.

–Damn, my stomach feels like it's trying to eat me-

"It sounds like its trying to eat you." I stare at him and laugh.

"Sorry, I've been hanging around Jeff too long," he says with a shrug. I laugh and snuggle more into him.

"Warm…" he chuckles.

"Are you trying to burrow yourself into me?" I nod and hug him closer, wrapping a leg around his waist. He pulled me closer and I think I moaned. I blushed and snuggled deeper. Then I felt his hand hitch my leg higher and he groaned. I looked up at his face and kissed him.

–Fuck, he's a good kisser- He rolled us over until I was straddling him and he thrusted up.

"Oh shit…Jay!"

"S-sorry" I shook my head no.

"N-n-no…damn…no sorry, feels good." I never stuttered until the sex got really good and we weren't even having sex yet. I moaned as I rocked back and forth on top of him. He grabbed my hips and thrust up hard.

"John!" I yelled out.

He pulled me down into a kiss that left my head swimming. He smirked as I came up for breath. He tugged off my shirt and then his. He pulled me down for another kiss and I couldn't help but want to taste him. and believe me, I did. I sucked on his neck, entranced by his taste. He tasted like fucking chocolate. One of the few things that God created that was on my list of favorites. So I did what any chocoholic would do: I bit, sucked, and licked my way all over his body.

"Fuck! Phil….Jesus Christ!" I chuckled and moved down his body. I licked and teased his nipples, scraping my teeth over them, just to watch and feel his reaction. He would shudder, clutch the sheets, and let out this groan that reverbeted throughout his whole body. I needed more, had to have more, I had to see him fall apart in front of me. I smirked at him and went down further, past his bellybutton and towards his cock that I wanted. I pulled off his sweatpants and my eyebrows rose.

"Commando, huh? I likes it…" I smirked and dived down and swallowed him whole, sucking him like a sucker. My new favorite sucker.

"Oh shit! Phil!" I snickered and took his clenched fists from the sheets and put them into my hair. He looked own at me.

"P-phil…" I nodded to him and held his hips down on the bed. His fingers tightened in my hair as he guided my head up and down his cock.

–I think I'm addicted to his cock…wonder if this will be a problem later on?-

I dipped my tongue into his slit, my tongue ring rubbing in it.

"Phil…don' do that! Holy…fuck…" I smirked even more and let my lip ring rub against the underside of his cock. He almost shot off the bed. He started pulsing and trying to pull me off his cock. I took him farther down my throat and swallowed a few times around him.

"Phil…" he growled.

–What that growl does to me...- I moaned around him, his growl doing things to me and lil Phil. I swallowed all that he had to give me, taking a few more pulls to get everything.

"You ok bear?" he nodded, sill breathless.

"That was…best I ever had…thanks love." I smiled as kissed him.

"More than welcome, babe. Though, you might want to thank Jeff." I think I may have said the wrong thing. He growled and climbed on top of me.

* * *

><p><strong>JBL pov<strong>

Motherfucker! I pinned him down to the bed.

"What do you mean 'thank Jeff'?"

"I mean th-that he t-ta-taught me ."

"Taught you?" Jeffrey Nero Hardy was a dead man.

"Jay, d-don't."

I looked at him. "I'm very jealous, I hope you know that."

I bit down on his neck. "I don't like that he taught you, even though it benefits me."

I nipped his ear and bit down on the other side of his neck. His moan was gorgeous.

"Wrap your legs around me baby."

He wrapped them tight. I ripped off his boxers and rubbed against him.

"John!"

"Yes?" I whispered in his ear.

He whimpered. He fucking whimpered. What that noise did to my cock.

"Please." He moaned as he scratched my back.

"Please what baby?" he growled and bucked up against me.

"More specific love."

He moaned louder, almost a scream. "Daddy, fuck me."

I pulled back and looked at him.

"Oh shit! I-I…damn, I'm s-s-sorry—"

"Shh…it's ok."

"Sure?"

I nodded and then chuckled. "Soo…I'm daddy, huh?"

He blushed and nodded.

"Say it again," I whispered in his ear.

"Daddy," he moaned.

"Again," I said as I slid down his body and lifted his legs.

"Daddy," I moaned at that one. He sounded so damn good. I licked past his balls and down to his pucker, sucking on the winking hole. He was trying to keep my head there, wrapping his legs around my head.

"Daddy, please!" I wiggled my tongue in his ass, loving the way his ass felt in my hands. I pushed two fingers in as well, and he pulled harder on my head.

"S-stop, please! I c-c-can' take anymore!"

I pulled my tongue and fingers out and looked at him. "Too fast?"

"No..I'm going to cum if he keep going."

I shrugged, "Nothing wrong with that."

I went back to fingering him, watching his face. When I grazed his prostate, he came off the bed.

"Again, please!"

I crooked my fingers again and watched him come undone.

"Fuck!" he screamed. I kissed him, rolling him until he was on top of me. He bucked on top of my fingers, fucking himself hard.

"Please! Now! I ca-can' h-hold it in anymore! Jay!" I pulled my fingers out and slammed him down on my already lubed cock, watching how his eyes rolled back and his mouth dropped open in a silent scream.

"Daddy…" he whimpered, head lolling.

"Fuck…tight." He nodded and rocked on top of me.

"M-m-move, please. N-n-need you to m-m-move." I nodded and thrust up into him, starting a slow rhythm.

"Faster…please!" I sat up with him and scooted up to the headboard.

"Hold on, baby." I sat him on my lap and lifted him up and dropped him back on my cock.

"Fuck! Jay! Please!" I chuckled and nipped at his ear.

"Please what, darlin'?" he scratched at my back, chest, and neck.

"Just—FUCK! Right there!"

"I thought I was doin that?" he nodded.

"Harder." I pushed him off and on his back, still connected, I threw his legs over my shoulders and started pounding into him, making the bed creak. He started up a litany of moans that kept me on edge the whole time. I groaned as I got closer, moaning, he was like a vice. I batted his hand away from his cock and pinned them above his head.

"No! Mine!" I growled.

"Jay please!"

"No." he moaned and bucked up to me.

"Daddy!"

I growled and went harder, jabbing at his prostate. He screamed my name and tightened around me and came hard.

"Shit…Phil!"

"Jay…jay…jay…" he kept saying my name over and over. After both our orgasms were over and nothing else could be milked from it; I got up and got a towel. I cleaned both of us off and collapsed in bed, pulling him closer to me.

I was drifting off when I heard Phil say, "When do you want me to leave?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Phil pov**

I knew it had to be too good to be true. He wouldn't want me staying. It just wouldn't happen.

"What the hell are ya talking bout Philip?!"

I cringed and sat up, playing with my fingers.

"I-I'm talkin' b-bout me l-le-leavin'. Y-y-you g-got what you w-wanted. Why should you stay around?"

"Because—"

"Because what?! You're gonna lead me on and then crush me and my heart in a million pieces! Newsflash! Somebody already beat you to that!"

"If you would let me finish," he growled. "I was gonna say because I really like you! Why would you even question that? Why would I do that to you!? I should be worried that you're gonna do that to me, not the other way around." He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Phil…"

My eyes went wide. "NO! Don't say it! H-he s-said it and used me! And left me!" I screamed, hitting his chest, pounding it. He just held me, letting me do it.

"Why Jay? Why?" He sighed and rubbed my back.

"I don't know babe. But I do know is, give me the word and I'll drag him from whatever hellhole he's in and beat his ass. Nobody fucks with you!"

I shivered and looked up at him. "I'm sorry."

He waves it off, and pulls me back down on top of him. "Don't worry about it. For you, I'll deal with anything."

Could he honestly say that?

* * *

><p><strong> JBL pov<strong>

I stared at him, knowing that he was over thinking things.

"Hey," I brought his face to mine. "Philip, stop over thinking it, I know you. And you know me. I don't say that to just anybody. I mean what I say, when I'm not acting on air, and I keep my promises. I really truly like you a lot and I know you do too. I don't sleep with anybody, and you're the first person in a very long time. But I wanna do it right."

He stared at me. "I'm not worth it…"

I pulled him into my lap. "Yes you are darlin'. You're always worth it. I won' give up. You're beautiful, sexy, gorgeous, cocky, arrogant, artsy, intelligent, a closet nerd, and I love it."

He blushed and looked down. "Really?"

I pulled his chin up and kissed him softly. "Believe me?"

He wrapped his arms around me. "I think I need a lil' more convincing." I smirk and pull him down with me and kiss him softly as we finally fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong> Phil pov<strong>

I wake up some hours later to my stomach growling like crazy. "Ow…" "You too?" I nodded.

"Hurts." "Let's go take a shower an' I'll treat you to wherever you wanna go."

I nodded and got up, heading for the bathroom. "Comin' cowboy?"

I giggled and ran inside when I heard Jay grow. And run after me.

* * *

><p>"Jay?"<p>

"Yeah darlin'?"

"Would…would you like to come back to Chicago with me? There's a comi-con there and maybe we could go on a date…and I could show you the city. That's only if you want." I looked down, playing with my fingers again.

He cupped my chin. "I would love to."

I smiled and put my hair into a ponytail. "Let's go!"

I ran to the door and yanked it open, running to the elevator. Jay chuckled as he caught up with me. I grabbed onto his hand, swinging it.

"My treat, where are we going?" I asked him.

"Denny's." I shook my head, laughing.

"Country." "Spoiled city boy." I couldn't argue too much with that statement.

* * *

><p><strong> At Denny's<strong>

I sat there, full as hell. I just watched as Jay finished off my pancakes. "Babe, don't you think that's more than enough?" He shook his head.

"I need to get my energy back up. A lil minx tired me out last night and this morning." I couldn't stop blushing at that comment. I was staring off into space when I felt a hand on my thigh. I looked up and smiled at him.

"Ready babe?" I nodded and called the lady over for a check. My eyes widened a little bit at all that we ate.

"Jesus," I breathed.

"Sorry," Jay said, rubbing the back of his neck. I leaned up and pecked him.

"Hakuna matata, wait til how good Chicago's food is."

He stopped mid-stride, pulling me into him. "Did you just quote "Lion King"?"

I blushed, "Maybe..."

* * *

><p><strong>JBL pov<strong>

He was too sexy. We got back in the rental and caught a private flight and slept the whole plane ride to Chicago. When we got outside, Phil's eyes lit up. It was like he was in his own element.

"Hotel or…?"

He just stared at me. "No, my condo. My bed. My big comfy bed that I miss!" he squeaked.

I laughed and followed his bouncing figure as he hailed a taxi. We pulled up to a condo downtown next to a few dealerships, game place, and a comic book place. We took the elevator up to his floor.

"What do you wanna do first?" He asked.

"Sleep?" I asked, hopefully. He nodded and bounced to the bedroom, grabbing my hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Phil pov**

I was so excited to be back in my apartment. "Just drop them by the door."

Our bags were dropped and took our shoes off. I tugged him into my bedroom and he stopped.

"Sweet bed" I nodded, getting excited again.

"So big and comfy. I missed it." He smirked and picked me up, carrying me to the bed.

"Off" he said. I stripped down to my jeans, toying with my zipper.

"What's wrong?" I shrugged and murmured, grabbing at my hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, climbing into his lap.

"Still sleepy?" I asked.

"A lil', bu' ahm wakin' up pretty fast." I laughed and pushed him down until I was lying on top of him.

"Sleep first, nana later." He nodded, kissing my neck, my cheek, my forehead, and then my hair.

His arms felt just right. All I wanted and needed. I nuzzled his chest, snuggling into him more.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours later<strong>

I woke up, on my stomach, to a smirking John. "What's so funny?"

"Was the dream good?"

-Huh?—

"You were humping my leg and then the bed." I blushed hard.

"Oh…" he smirks and rubs my shoulders.

"So who's the dream guy?"

I leaned back into him and started to play along. "He's this really cute man…6'3, blond, blue eyes, strong, sexy, feels big like a foot long."

He snorted and massaged my neck. "What else darlin'?"

"Mmm…to the right…yess, right there." I purred, mewling a little bit.

He chuckled against my ear. "You like that?"

I nodded, my head lolling forward. Then he moved one hand down to the back and started at the base of my spine.

"Why are you so tense?" I shrugged, pushing back against his fingers. I lay down and looked at him over my shoulder.

"Tired and the beating I took while in the Rumble."

He nodded and started kneading. I moaned, "Magic hands…don't ever leave me."

He laughed, "Is that all I'm good for?"

I shook my head. "The sex…best I ever had. Magic hands. Amazing conversation."

* * *

><p><strong>JBL pov<strong>

I rolled my eyes. Only phil. "Finish telling me."

He moaned and turned his head to the side. "You were over me and it started off like how it was when we first had sex an' then it morphed."

"Morphed how?"

"…you…"

"I…"

He started snoring. I laughed, knowing how tired he really was. I climbed off him and pulled the sheet up over his body and climbed out the bed.

"Where you go?" he looked at me.

"Shower..go back to sleep, babe." He nodded and rolled over.

I took the shower and got out, fluffing my hair out. I heard a giggle and turned around.

"You look like a lion!"

I blushed. "Yeah…"

I tried to smooth my hair down but it wouldn't work.

"I guess I have to change your nickname, huh?" I shook my head an' climbed back in bed with him.

"I like bear."

"But you have golden hair like a lion."

-That is true—

"But I snore like a bear."

"Yeah, but you crawling up to me like a lion would. But if you really want me to, I'll call you bear."

I smiled and nodded, placing him in my lap. "That works, but what am I to call you."

"Darlin' huh?"

I laughed, "Ok love."

* * *

><p><strong>Phil pov<strong>

I was gettin' hungry again.

"Hungry?"

"Definitely"

I hopped up. "What are we eating?"

He shrugged. "This is your city. I'm game."

-I love this man—

"Ever had a 'real' Chicago dog?" he shook his head.

"Pizza and hot dogs ok?" he nodded and got up, when his phone rang.

"Hello?...Hey Johnny, yeah, I'm in Chicago. …Really?" he looked at me. "Hold on."

He held the phone down and asked, "Do you wanna go to a baseball game? JC and Randy are going."

"Sure" he gave our answer to JC and hung up.

"Oh, Jay. I have dug out seats…so we won't get mobbed."

"Right, good thinking."

He called JC back and told them. I walked towards the bathroom when he grabbed me by the hips.

"Where are you going?"

"To take a shower…you're welcome to join me."

He grinned and kissed my forehead.

"Alright."

We walked in and I slipped away to turn on the water to warm it up. When I turned back around, he was naked and leaning against the counter.

"Wow" he smirked and nodded his head toward me.

"Thanks" I blushed and started taking off my shirt.

-It's hot in here—

After I pulled off my boxers. I saw him fisting himself. I groaned and sank to my knees and crawling towards him. He didn't stop as I nuzzled his thighs, his cock, and his balls. I grabbed a hold of his thighs, licking his shaft and nibbling on it.

He groaned and grabbed my hair, thrusting softly. I groaned and sucked on more of it, moaning when he moved his left hand away from his cock. I took him to the hilt, pushing his hips back on the counter. He got the message and guided my head, grabbing my hair hard.

-I love this—

His groans turned into grunts and he started thrusting softly. My hands moved behind him to grip his ass and push him towards me more. He growled and pounded into my mouth. He yanked me away.

"Wha'!? No!" I tried to get him back into my mouth. "No."

I pouted, nuzzling his thigh.

"Puppy" he groaned.

I licked his thigh and sucked the tip of his cock. He yanked me by my hair off the floor.

"Shower" he pushed me in there and against the wall.

I groaned and stuck my ass out for him. "Please"

He put me under the spray, letting the water drench us. I kissed him, on my tiptoes. He picked me up, my legs automatically wrapping around his waist. I clutched his wet hair, grinding against him. I moved from his lips to his neck, sucking and biting; panting against him.

He pushed me against the wall, probing his fingers in my entrance. I shifted upwards on the wall, adjusting to his fingers. He kept pumping them in out, in time with his tongue in my mouth. I grabbed his face, biting into his bottom lip.

"Get in me!"

He nodded, kissing me. He pumped his cock, slick with water. He slid into me and I inched up the wall even more.

"You ok?"

I nodded, adjusting to him. He started moving in and out. My head thudded back against the wall as he moved in and out. It felt so good, I was losing my mind.

"Is this how it was in the dream?"

I nodded. He groaned and pulled away from the wall, still pounding into me.

I screamed, "Jay!"

He groaned and kept going, and starting to roll his hips.

"FUCK!"

I ran my nails down his arms, screaming out. He kept thrusting and rolling his hips even more. he leaned in and kissed me, pulling me onto him.

"Shit Jay! Fuck!" I kept screaming over and over.

He pounded into me a few more times and groaned, biting down onto my neck.

"Fuck…love you."

-Did he jus'…he did!—

"I l-love you t-too."

He stared at me for a minute. "Do you really mean it?"

I stared back and nodded. "With all my heart."


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Phil pov<strong>

I gazed lovingly at Jay and kiss him again. "I love you" I tell him earnestly.

He stared at me before crushing me to his chest and murmuring "I love you, I love you" over and over again. I grabbed his face, kissing his cheeks. He smiled at me, setting me down on my feet.

"So how about that baseball game and food?" he asked, kissing my hair.

"It's a crossover game so there will be a lot of shit talking. Do you know who you want to root for?" I asked, stepping out and handing him a towel.

He hummed, towel drying his hair and then mine. "Whoever you are against love."

I smirked and walked out, going to my closet. "Who is Johnny going for?" "White Sox I think" I smirked, this was truly perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Wrigley Field<strong>

Jay and Johnny wound up rooting for the White Sox and Randy and I for the Cubs, who will of course win. We sat there munching on hotdogs and soda. They were being respectful of my vice. Suddenly Johnny turned towards me. "What are your intentions with Jay?" I choked on my pepsi a little, clearing my throat and wincing.

"My intentions, dear Johnny, are very noble. I haven't even stolen his virtue yet." Randy snorted while Johnny mock glared at me.

"Ok ok." I said, holding my hands up. "I love him. Truly. And I want to have a relationship with him, if he agrees. These past two nights that we've been together have been the best, including the best sleep I've had in a long time."

Jay pulled me close and kissed my neck. Randy stared at us for awhile before asking, "And you Jay? How do you feel about Phil?"

Jay hummed and rubbed my arm, "Same. I love him. Been waiting in the wings for him until we were ready for each other."

I turned and looked at him. He nodded, stroking my cheek. I felt my face get warm as I kissed him softly, and he deepened it. He grabbed onto my hips, pulling me into his lap. I heard a wolf whistle and I flicked Randy and John off. Jay rolled his hips and I moaned, pulling him closer. We heard a knock on the door and I pulled away from Jay and sat back in my chair, trying to cool down.

A waiter came in with boxes of peanuts and popcorn. "Anything else I can get you Mr. Brooks?" "No thanks Jimmy. Thank you." he nodded and walked back out.

"I sure am glad you took us to the box." Jay said, starting to munch on peanuts. "Why?" "I had you in my lap and I didn't want pictures being leaked until we want them leaked." I nodded, stuffing a hand full of popcorn in my mouth.

"Johnny wants to double date." Randy said, trying to calm down a bouncing John.

I smirked, looking at Jay. "Can we? Baby, please!"

He rolled his eyes, half cringing when Johnny whooped and grabbed Randy's face, kissing him.

"Can we go tonight?" He asked Randy after he came up for breath. I looked at Jay, pleading with him with puppy dog eyes. He sighed and rolled his eyes and nodded. I squeaked, bringing his face down and kissing him. I turned to Johnny, "Where do you want to go?" He shrugged, playing with Randy's fingers.

"Can we do cheesy first date type date?" he asked. "Like Italian food and a chick flick that we aren't going to watch?" he nodded. "Exactly."

"How about cheesy Italian but a movie that we would all enjoy?" Jay asked. I shrugged and looked at Johnny. He looked at Randy. Randy shrugged, "As long as me and Jay get to pick the movie."

Johnny and I nodded. "That means that me and Phil need to go shopping." Randy groaned, "Hell no John. We went earlier today."

"Did you go down Michigan Avenue?" I asked, smirking.

Randy glared at me. "Nope!" Johnny said.

"We could all go together, you know? That way we have a cut off time since we are going on a date tonight." I said.

Jay shrugged and looked at Randy, "Might as well get it over with right now."

Randy groaned, "I'm putting you on a time limit. 2 hours max." Johnny pouted and nodded. "Fine, but you have to do that thing when we get back from the date."

We both nodded, pulling the guys up so we could see the end pitch of the game.

The cubs won, of course.

* * *

><p>I collapsed on the hotel bed after our 3 hours shopping spree. "I can't move darlin'." Jay said, laying down next to me.<p>

I giggled, rolling on top of him. "Me neither."

Johnny barged in our room and yanked Jay up and shoved his bags back in his hands. "You're gonna get ready with Randy in the other room."

Jay growled, "His house. I'm not moving for an hour Johnny." He put the bags back down and laid back down next to me.

Johnny growled back at him, "Fine, better be up in an hour and you need to get ready in the other room with Randy. We're going on dates and I assume this is y'alls first right?"

Jay nodded, pulling me back on top of him and nuzzling my neck. I sighed and kissed his cheek. "Then you pick him up at his room like a first dater would. Like you made Randy do me."

Jay sighed and nodded. "Give us an hour yes?"

Johnny nodded and headed out. Jay kissed me softly. "I love you darlin'."

I blushed a little, "I love you too bear."

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later<strong>

Jay got up and gathered some clothes and headed to the other room in my condo to get ready. Johnny came in and sat down on the bed. "Want help getting ready?" I nodded. "Can you tell him no formal suit wear, please? I love him in a suit but we're also going to a movie no?"

Johnny nodded, "Already got you covered. Randy has some clothes picked out for him already." "Thank you Johnny."

"No problemo. Now go get ready."

I nodded, heading towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Hour and a half later<strong>

"Now I like that one much better."

I sighed in relief. I had been through 4 full outfits. With Johnny's help, I settled on a x-men t with a black vest over it, black jeans and some chucks.

"How are you doing your hair?" Johnny asked, pulling on his loafers.

I shrugged, fluffing it. "Ponytail?"

He nodded, "Especially with the scruff you have now. And your chain bracelet and the necklace you always wear and you're good."

I stared at him, "And why aren't you a stylist?"

He shrugged, "Wrestling and Randy would kill anybody making eyes at me. Male, female, or inanimate object."

I laughed nodding, "That's Randy."

* * *

><p><strong>JBL pov<strong>

I knocked on Phil's bedroom door and waited for him to come to the door. Randy confiscated my suit and made me wear a pair of slightly worn jeans and some loafers with a white button down. I hoped I looked good for this being casual.

He opened the door and paused, staring at me. I smirked, taking his hand and pulling him into my arms. "You look very good darlin'. Good enough to eat," I said in his ear.

He blushed and buried his face in my neck, grinning. "You look really good bear. Really really good. Not that you don't always look good-" I kissed him, cutting off what he was saying.

"I get it baby. Ready?" he nodded, taking my hand and leading me to the living room. Randy and Johnny were sitting on the couch waiting for us.

"The Escalade is downstairs waiting for us." Randy said, standing up and holding Johnny's hand. I nodded, opening the front door and walking out.

* * *

><p><strong>At the restaurant: Phil pov<strong>

Johnny and I decided to go extra cheesy when it came to the date, so we had the guys take us to Olive Garden. Jay gave me a look that said 'Seriously? Out of all the places?' I nodded and giggled, leaning into Johnny.

Johnny and I wound up getting hyper off of Pepsi and tiramisu. Jay sighed and shook his head, smiling even though he was trying to hide it.

I leaned over the table, beckoning Jay to lean over the table also. "Hey Jay" "Yeah darlin'?

I giggled, kissing him, "I love you. And I'm hyper."

He smirked, "I can tell. Want to get rid of that high and get another high? A better high that sugar high?"

I tilted my head at him and nodded. "When we get to the movies, we're gonna sit in the very back, where there are hardly any people. Then I'm gonna pull you in my lap and take off your jeans."

I gulped, my eyes going wide. He smirked at me, "Want me to finish?"


End file.
